La carta de un principe enamorado
by Kimberly Brower
Summary: anthony le escribio una carta a su amada esposa...


"la carta de un príncipe enamorado"

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el rostro de Candy, se notaba en su rostro que era feliz, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos ya que el olor de una dulce Candy la despertó, se encontró con su cama vacía, solo estaba la rosa encima de la almohada de su esposo, levanto la rosa y vio que también había una carta, seguramente su esposo la había puesto abrió la carta.

_Buenos días pecosa…_

_Feliz día de san Valentín. Te quiero decir que te amo con toda mi alma, nunca pensé que fuera tan feliz a tu lado, que cada vez que me siento deprimido siempre encuentras alguna forma de hacerme reír, siempre me apoyas en mis decisiones; sé que si un día decidiera irme a vivir a la luna si fuera posible tu irías conmigo, hoy es el día mas especial de todos, de todos los días de año es el que mas me gusta, el que mas aprecio, el que mas disfruto, siempre pido en mi trabajo este día de descanso, bueno aunque no creo que eso sea un problema ya que trabajo con Albert y Archie, pero siempre trato de que este día sea el mas especial de todos, cuando te veo cada mañana me acuerdo que ya no estoy solo, que tu me tienes compañía, que tengo al ángel de mi guarda a lado de mi, un ángel muy travieso, pecoso, con unos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que puede hacer que todo mal se haga bien, puedes tornar el día mas oscuro en uno alegre, desde que te conocí ese día en el portal de las rosas supe que eras especial, sentí como mi corazón dijo ella es la indicada, a parte de que te pareces mucho a mi madre, no se porque pero siempre que hay buenas noticias siempre son en este día, tal vez no pueda decirte todas pero yo sé que tu lo recuerdas pero las tres que mas recuerdo son cuando te volví a ver después de tantos años, el día que te propuse matrimonio y uno que fue maravilloso, fue cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada… bueno espero que cuando termines de leer la carta bajes a desayunar con tu hija y conmigo, ya que te estaremos esperando, y te tenemos una sorpresa. _

_Te ama tu príncipe de las rosas (como tú me dices)_

Candy se puso muy feliz sabia que Anthony la amaba y siempre que podía lo recordaba. Se levanto de la cama y se fue a tomar un baño, cuando salió fue al ropero para ver que se ponía, luego luego supo que ponerse, escogió un vestido rojo con una cinta blanca que se ajustaba en su cintura, se dejo suelto el perlo solo se puso un listón rojo para que resaltara en su pelo. Estaba nerviosa no sabia que sorpresa le tenia su hija y su esposo, siempre la hacían reír con sus ocurrencias pero era felices. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su esposo con su hija jugando, se veían tan felices, se quedo en el marco de la puerta observándolos, ya los dos estaban vestidos.

-buenos días- dijo Candy al ver que no habían notado su presencia ya que estaban jugando.

-¡hola, mami!- una niña de cinco años se le arrojo a los brazos, Candy la recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días, Candy- Anthony se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave y tierno en los labios

-bueno, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?

-te hicimos el desayuno-

-que bueno, porque me muero de hambre

-ay Candy tu siempre tan glotona

-si, pero así me quieres

-claro, no te cambiaria por nadie

-gracias que lindo.

Al terminar de desayunar pasaron todo el día juntos como una familia, fueron al lago Michigan, también visitaron a Albert en Lakewood.

-abuelo, Albert. – la hija de Candy se le lanzo

-Lily, no me digas abuelo no soy tan viejo- el la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

- lo se pero me gusta hacerte enojar

-jajá, que linda- Albert volteo a ver a Candy- se nota que se parece mucho a ti, lo único que saco de Anthony fueron los ojos.

- ¡Albert!, como crees ya no soy tan traviesa

-cierto pero dime apoco no sigues trepando arboles

- bueno… pero…. ¡ay Albert!

Anthony y Albert empezaron a reírse, Lily se fue a jugar al jardín ahí encontró a su tío, que extraño un niño de su edad era su tío, él se parecía mucho a su papa' Albert.

-hola, Steve

-hola, Lily

-¿quieres jugar?

-claro Lily, ¿a que jugaremos hoy?

-mmm…. ¡ya se a las escondidas!

-¡si!

Adentro los adultos se sentaron el la sala.

-Candy, ¿vas a regresar a trabajar al hospital?

-no- Anthony la vio extraño la lo había platicado, y le había dicho que si.

-pero a mi me habías dicho que si.

- bueno es que viene otro miembro de la familia en camino y pues no quiero trabajar para luego quitarme.- Anthony abrió los ojos como platos.

-no me digas…. Que… este… estas…

-si Anthony, estoy embarazada- Anthony le dio un abrazo y después le dio un beso, por un momento se les olvido que Albert estaba ahí.

- lo siento Albert- dijo Candy muy apenada

- no te preocupes, te entiendo, yo reaccione igual cuando supe que zara estaba embarazada de Steve.

-por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-fue a hacer una compras, lamento dejarlos pero tengo que ir a la oficina, tengo una junta

- no te preocupes Albert, te entendemos

-adiós- se acercó a los dos y les dio un abrazo a cada uno- feliz día de san Valentín

-igual

Albert salió de la casa y Anthony y Candy se dieron un beso muy apasionado ya no había nadie que los viera ellos sabia que Lily estaba con Steve, así que no había de que preocuparse.

-Candy, te he dicho que te amo

-mmm… déjame pensarlo- dijo Candy con el dedo en el cachete- ¡si, muchas veces!, y yo también te amo.

-¿Cuándo supiste la noticia?

- el viernes

- y ¿porque apenas me lo dices?

- es que ya casi era día de san Valentín y quería darte un sorpresa

- pues es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme

- que bueno que te gusto, creo que va a ser niño tengo ese presentimiento.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-dos

- y como sabes que va a ser niño

-que no escuchaste, es un presentimiento

-esta bien no te enojes, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago que esta a lado de la casa?

-me encantaría

Candy y Anthony se fueron al lago caminando agarrados de la mano, parecían unos adolescentes, cuando llegaron Candy no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar.

-te ves mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo Anthony agarrándole el rostro, la esta viendo a los ojos y le dijo- TE AMO, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar

- es que soy tan afortunada de tener una familia

- ya no llores, que me pones triste solo con pensar que tu estés llorando

-esta bien, no mas lagrimas. ¿Cómo quieres que se llame nuestro hijo?

- mmm… no se pero yo creo que va a ser niña.

-bueno entonces hay que pensar un nombre para una niña y para un niño

-muy bien, si es niña quiero que se llame Rosemary, como mi madre

-me encanta, y si es niño quiero que se llame Stear

-si, me encanta, entonces ya esta decidido.

Candy y Anthony estuvieron ahí cerca del lago viendo la naturaleza por un tiempo discutiendo de nombres y cosas que no tenían importancia pero lo que mas importaba era que se tenían el uno al otro, nueve meses después Candy y Anthony tuvieron un niño de pelo rubio pero con los ojos verdes como su madre y no tenia pecas, se parecía mucho a Anthony hasta en la forma de ser, ellos fueron felices hasta que murieron.

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO ES DIA DE SAN VALENTIN PENSE QUE PODIA HACER UN MINI FIC YA QUE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS SON ELLOS DOS, TAMBIEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL FANFIC DE 7 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1941, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.


End file.
